No estoy lista para amarte
by Korralicious
Summary: Korra encuentra a Asami muy herida en el viejo gimnasio de "Los Hurones de Fuego". Una cosa lleva a la otra y Korra deberá comprender sus sentimientos por Asami. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**No estoy lista para amarte**

_Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

**A/N:** Este fic es rated M y contiene Korrasami así que sí no gustan de esta pareja no lo lean. Conste que están advertidos. ¡Gracias!

Este one-shot está inspirado en el primer libro.

La joven empresaria Asami Sato entró en el gimnasio de la arena donde entrenan los "Hurones de Fuego". Asami aspiró el aroma del lugar fuertemente por sus fosas nasales así descifrando cada olor que el gimnasio poseía. Olía a sudor, pies olorosos e incluso un hedor de sangre en el aire. Ella sonrió, era el olor del ejercicio.

Tal vez la gente pensara que la bella heredera nunca se ensuciaría las uñas en lugares como este pero en eso se equivocaban pues ellos tan solo creían eso, sin embargo no sabían que no era así.

A Asami no le gustaba lo que la gente decía pues a la final hablaban de ella y hacían quedar mal de su persona, como si ella fuese una engreída niña de papi. Ella se ha esforzado toda su vida en ser independiente y segura de sí misma. Que hiciesen varias conclusiones y que ninguna sea certera la molestaba y demasiado.

Es por eso que ella se refugia en el ejercicio, en poder golpear un saco de arena hasta que sus nudillos ardieran, sentir como la presión se elevaba de sus hombros tan sólo por un segundo, olvidar que su padre la miraba con asco después de que ella le revelará que su interés amoroso no era los chicos.

Era evitar sentirse débil tan solo por un momento y era tratar de sentir algo por un momento.

Era sentirse humana por un momento y no una completa lesbiana que hacía que su padre tuviera vergüenza de ella.

La chica de ojos verdes comenzó a caminar hacia una bolsa de arena mientras daba fuertes golpes a estos, mientras memorias rondaban en su cabeza.

—_Lesbiana asquerosa._

Recordó lo que le gritaron en la calle cuando la noticia se hizo pública.

— _¡No se me acerque! Mi mamá dice que usted me va a contagiar con su enfermedad._

Un niño en el parque le gritó cuando ella trató de jugar con él ya que sus amigos lo habían dejado de lado.

—_Debe ser una vergüenza para su padre y gracias a los espíritus su madre no está aquí para presenciar al fracaso de su hija._

Escuchaba a los socios de su padre hablar a sus espaldas en alguna gala después de haberla saludado con sonrisas en sus labios.

Lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

— _¿Te gustan las chicas? Eso significa que nunca me quisiste como algo más._

Memorias de Mako gritándola, haciéndola sentir como una basura pero no lo culpaba pues al final la sociedad la veía así.

Sangre empezó a brotar de sus lastimados nudillos.

— _¿Te gusta ella? De todas las personas en las Cuatro Naciones ¿tuviste que elegirla a ella? Tuviste que enamorarte del Avatar y mi compañera de equipo._

Le dijo Mako una vez más antes de abandonar la mansión de los Sato con un portazo dejando a Asami totalmente destrozada detrás. Mako era una de las últimas personas a la que a ella le importaba y la había perdido también.

Asami Sato era un desastre en este momento, ondas de cabello formando su hermosa cara, lágrimas y sudor combinados mientras estos hacían que su maquillaje se despojará de su cara dejando así poco a poco a su paso a la débil Asami mientras la Asami que todos conocían se escurría junto con su maquillaje.

La heredera seguía golpeando la bolsa haciendo sus brazos temblar por el dolor que provocaba el contacto de sus nudillos abiertos con el duro material de la bolsa, sin embargo, la chica continuo sin importar el dolor hasta que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon de la cintura y tiraron de ella hacia atrás.

Asami seguía golpeando al aire, de repente suaves y bronceadas manos mantuvieron estás quietas mientras la chica de tez blanca lloraba descontroladamente. Eran demasiadas emociones, demasiado peso sobre sus hombros. Simplemente no podía mantenerse en pie así que comenzó a caer hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y junto a ella el cuerpo de esta persona que aguantaba su miseria.

—Shhh, todo está bien, estas bien —Asami escuchó una voz muy familiar para ella. La única voz que la llenaba de alegría, paz y tranquilidad. Sintió como las manos de Korra se deslizaban por su cabello, tratando de apaciguarla, de dejarle un mensaje.

Asami se sintió calmada después de mucho tiempo.

La joven de ojos verdes entonces apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Korra, aspirando todo el aroma que esta llevaba consigo. Olía a vainilla y hojas secas, tal vez por tantas horas que ella se recostaba sobre las hojas secas del parque a mirar las nubes o las luces de Ciudad República.

Después de algunos minutos de caricias por parte de la Avatar y sollozos que poco a poco iban desapareciendo un silencio se formó en el ambiente del gimnasio.

Cinco minutos después de que Asami se tranquilizase, Korra la seguía abrazando, dándole todo el calor y seguridad que Asami necesitaba.

Dos minutos después Asami había levantado su cabeza para mirar a Korra en sus bellos ojos azules que la hacían perder el sueño todas las noches.

Tres segundos después Asami estaba besando los labios de la Avatar, dulcemente mientras tanteaba el campo para separar sus labios y mirar a Korra de nuevo a los ojos pero no pudo ya que Korra mantenía sus ojos cerrados como si aún pudiera sentir los labios de Asami en los suyos.

Dos minutos después Korra tenía a Asami en sus brazos, mientras la llevaba hacia las duchas del gimnasio, retirándole su camiseta y dejándole tan sólo en un sostén morado deportivo mientras la joven Sato rasguñaba los formados brazos de la otra chica haciendo que la otra chica tuviera escalofríos, Asami sonrió contra los suaves labios de Korra para luego morder su labio inferior, jalándolo suavemente. Korra gimió suavemente pero eso fue suficiente para que Asami la deseara como nunca.

Tomando del borde de la camisa de Korra la deslizo por su cuerpo mientras rozaba suaves curvas hasta que la arrojó hacia algún lugar de las duchas.

Ambas se devoraban a besos pero querían más.

Necesitaban más.

Korra comenzó a besar el suave cuello de Asami hasta que encontró su pulso y mordisqueo este deliciosamente haciendo que Asami soltara un suspiro ahogado y que sus uñas se clavaran en la fuerte espalda de Korra.

Asami libero el cabello de la Avatar de sus ataduras haciendo que el pelo de la otra chica cayera sobre sus bronceados hombros, era realmente hermosa.

Korra continuó su camino hacia el sur mientras jugaba con el elástico de los pantalones deportivos de Asami, jalándola y colocando sus pulgares dentro del elástico. Su boca se detuvo sobre un pezón erecto de Asami que sobresalía de la tela de su sostén. Asami hundió sus manos en el pelo de Korra mientras la apegaba más a su delicado cuerpo.

Korra movió un poco el pantalón de la heredera hacia abajo pero se detuvo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Asami tensarse.

La Avatar alzó la mirada para mirar a Asami, pidiendo permiso para tomar el siguiente paso. A lo que Asami asintió suavemente dejándola saber que continuara.

Korra presionó a Asami contra la pared mientras la besaba lentamente, sus manos deslizando los pantalones hacia abajo. Korra dejó los labios de Asami para besar su plano y ejercitado estómago mientras sus manos continuaban bajando por las suaves y blancas piernas de Asami, acariciando cada milímetro de piel que ella pudiera.

Cuando los pantalones estuvieron fuera de las largas piernas de la chica, Korra volvió a subir hasta mascar el cuello de Asami que gimió con deseo.

Los delicados dedos de Asami se pasearon como plumas sobre la piel de la morena, sus manos estaban tibias mientras que el cuerpo de la Avatar estaba hirviendo. Cuando coloco su mano en la cintura de Korra mientras que la otra agarraba su pecho izquierdo hizo que Korra mordiera su labio inferior mientras Asami retiraba el abrigo de la cintura de Korra seguido de los pantalones de piel de animal.

Ambas estaban tan solo en ropa interior.

Labios besándose con fervor, manos indecisas en donde permanecer, gemidos y respiraciones forzosas se podían identificar en esta escena.

Asami no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, un momento ella tenía en su mente todo el dolor que amar a otra mujer le causaba, pensaba en esta mujer que ella creía que nunca devolvería sus sentimientos pero ahora aquí, en los brazos de la mujer que siempre ha amado, se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño.

Pero no lo era. Todo era verdad.

Sus pensamientos, respiración y ella podía jurar que hasta su corazón se detuvo cuando una mano se deslizo entre su ropa interior, tocando su feminidad y haciéndola exhalar en éxtasis. Otra mano se deslizo por su espalda mientras la uña de Korra raspaba ligeramente la espalda de Asami con su uña para desabrochar el sostén de Asami dejándolo caer al piso junto con la pila de ropa.

La mano de Korra se detuvo al ver a Asami Sato semi-desnuda, era una diosa completa. Sin contenerse, Korra tomó un pezón en su boca así jugando con su lengua, haciendo que las piernas de Asami parecieran gelatina, su respiración se alargue y sus ojos se cierren por el placer.

La mano de Korra continuó moviéndose corto tiempo después jugando con el pequeño clítoris de la heredera, haciéndola gemir nuevamente.

Cuando un dedo se deslizó dentro de esta, Asami vio la gloria, era la primera vez que se sentía así.

Que se sentía tan completa.

Korra añadió otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos dentro de la chica de ojos verdes que abrazaba a Korra fuertemente para evitar derrumbarse por la excitación y placer que esta le daba.

Dos dedos pasaban a tres y Asami estaba a punto de llegar al mayor orgasmo de su vida. Korra atacaba sus rojos e hinchados labios por tantos besos bruscos. El cuello de Asami estaba con grandes marcas de mordidas y chupetones, algo para demostrar que ella era de Korra o al menos así ella lo pensó cuando Korra murmuró contra su cuello —mía— antes de dejarle el chupetón más grandes de todos los que ya estaban marcados.

La boca de Asami empezó a moverse por sí sola al decir tan sólo sílabas.

—Si —su boca solamente pronunciaba monosílabas—. Más.

Después de que Korra cumpliera con sus expectativas y Korra dejará todo de sí, Asami finalmente llegó al orgasmo, gimiendo el nombre de Korra.

Korra la agarró de la cintura cuando está se deslizó de su agarre, marcas de uñas marcadas por la espalda de Korra.

—Tranquila yo te mantendré en pie —repetía Korra en el oído de Asami.

—Te amo— Suspiró Asami cuando logró recuperar algo de aliento.

Korra tan sólo sonrío y beso suavemente a Asami para responder con un:

—Yo también.

Después de unos minutos, Korra estaba gimiendo el nombre de Asami cuando está le devolvió el favor.

—Asami, Asami, Asami —escuchaba lejano la joven heredera.

—Asami, ¡ASAMI!—escuchó a Korra gritarle cuando esta despertaba. ¿Q…Qué había pasado?

Asami miró a su alrededor para ver que seguía en el gimnasio… en los brazos de Korra.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Asami mientras Korra respiraba finalmente aliviada y alejaba a Asami de su cuerpo para que pudiera sentarse, haciendo que Asami extrañase el calor del cuerpo de Korra.

—Entré aquí para entrenar un momento a solas, cuando te encontré golpeando el saco de arena con tus nudillos sangrando y llorando. Entre para detenerte y te colapsaste en mis brazos unos minutos después de que te aleje del saco —respondió Korra con cara de preocupación.

Esto significaba que todo lo que Asami había vivido o pensaba que había vivido había sido tan solo un sueño.

Nunca había pasado.

—Estás agotada Asami, deberías tener más cuidado, que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera entrado aquí —la reprimía Korra mientras Asami la veía y tenía tan solo una idea en su mente.

Quería tener al menos la pequeña esperanza de que podría ocurrir si…

—Eso fue lo más irresponsable que hallas hecho en tu vida Asam-phm— Korra no pudo decir más porque los labios de Asami se estrellaron con los del Avatar.

Asami sintió una fuerza estrellarse contra su pecho cuando Korra la empujaba lejos de ella.

La heredera la miró con curiosidad para luego darse cuenta que esto no sería como en su sueño que ella se había convencido en creer. Korra no la amaba en la vida real, ni siquiera la podía ver a la cara y Asami lo había olvidado.

— ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? —enfatizó Korra mientras se levantaba de un salto del suelo y se limpiaba la boca con su muñeca.

Asami pudo sentir su corazón partirse en millones de pedazos en ese momento.

Ella no la deseaba.

—No sé qué tipo de idea te has de haber creado Sato pero yo sólo trataba de ser amable, no estoy interesada en ti —le gritó Korra.

Una patada directa al corazón.

—Me gusta Mako por amor de los espíritus, ¡me gusta los hombres!—

Estómago dado la vuelta y con ganas de vomitar.

—Lo lamento pero no me poder acercar a ti por un tiempo. No hasta que yo lo asimilé así que por ahora mantente alejada de mí —dijo Korra entre dientes para luego darse la vuelta y dejar el gimnasio.

Estaba sola. En ese momento Asami lo había perdido todo lo que quería y amaba. Lo había jodido todo.

Asami se quedó mirando al vacío, una sola lágrima rodando por su bello rostro sin saber que Korra se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta sollozando por su estupidez.

Había hecho creer a Asami que lo que pasó nunca había pasado.

¡Por Agni! Incluso había entrado al Estado Avatar para tratar de hacerla olvidar pero muy en su interior Korra no quería que eso fuera olvidado o que las palabras te amo que para Asami eran solo parte de un sueño eran totalmente real para ella.

Pero Korra no quería afrontar sus sentimientos ahora.

Korra no estaba lista para amarla aún.

Aún le faltaba mucho para amarla como ella se merece y para que Korra admita sus sentimientos pero por ahora a ella le tocaría apartarse de Asami y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al menos Asami recordara su sueño y no será un acto de amor olvidado.

La Avatar se secó sus ojos con sus manos antes de levantarse y caminar hacia afuera dejando a una desconsolada Asami a sus espaldas.

Ya aprendería a amarla y la recompensará por todo el dolor que le ha causado pero no mientras no estuviera lista.

Tenía que estar lista para amarla en un futuro.

Y Korra sabe que ella lo lograría.

**Fin**


	2. Entendimiento

Entendimiento

Los días se volvieron tediosos para Asami pues eran lentos, aburridos y sobre todo llenos de dolor, el rechazo de Korra fue suficiente para que su ser y esencia casi desaparecieran bajo las capas de su cama de la que no se levantaba por días. Sentía la impotencia, la furia, el remordimiento de haberla besado en el momento más inoportuno y de manera tan inconsciente.

Tal vez era estúpido su razonamiento pues ella se lo había buscado, sabia que a Korra le gustaba Mako y siempre sería así, ni siquiera tenían una relación de amigas, al menos no para Korra entonces que le hacia pensar que ella estaría interesada en ella. Ese momento Asami sintió la carga de todo, ella tenía todo pero al mismo tiempo nada pues no le servia una gran mansión, billones de yuanes, ser la presidenta de Industrias Futuro, miles de Satomobiles, uno de los apellidos más importantes del mundo; sin embargo, se sentía vacía. No tenía familia con que compartir todo, su mamá estaba muerta y su padre en prisión.

Asami levant la mirada ante el pensamiento de su padre, observo la primera carta que su padre le escribía desde prisión, Asami apretó los puños y gruño para luego guardar la carta en un cajón de escritorios, seguramente para no leerla nunca, no podia perdonar a su padre, no aún. Tal vez dentro de unos años lo haría pero eso era un tal vez pues era demasiado doloroso aún.

Asami suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir, sus problemas estaban acumulados en su mente. Su empresa estaba decayendo, su imagen había sido dañada, tuvo qur despedir a varios empleados de la mansión y fábrica pues tal vez sus ganancias no eran tan altas, Industrias Col estaban tomando el mando en ventas mundiales después del empresario Varrick, debería vender su empresa o acciones para mantenerla a flote, Korra la había rechazado.

La joven empresaria golpeó la almohada al pensar que su vida sucumbía pero ella seguía pensando en la morena, tenía problemas más grandes y su mundo parecía girar alrededor de la Avatar, lo pensó un momento y casi grita de frustración al darse cuenta que podría ser cierto.

En otro lado de la ciudad, una llamarada fue expulsada desde el puño de la Avatar que practicaba ciertos movimientos de control pero al parecer también estaba furiosa por todo lo que había sucedido y por lo que ella habia sido capaz de hacer por la inmadurez de su personalidad, se sentía confundida y decepcionada. No podía comprender porque tenia esos sentimientos por la chica de ojos verdes pero sabía que no estaba bien sus sentimientos y nunca lo estarían. Por más que sea el Avatar y debería acostumbrarse a los cambios.

Ella debía ser el cambio.

Pero la idea de la desaprobación de los demás era más grande que sus morales y deseos por lo que simplemente huyo de sus problemas, no podía ni quería enfrentarse a Asami, esto tan solo la confundiría aun más. Korra solo dejo salir una llamara de su boca mientras respiraba fuertemente, su corazón le gritaba que lo que había hecho fue lo peor que podría hacer a Asami, porque ella no se merecía eso. Asami le había confesado lo que sentía por la Avatar, ella la amaba e incluso Korra tuvo el descaro de decir lo mismo pues así lo siente o al menos eso cree.

Ella ya no sabía que creer pues su mundo se habia puesto de cabeza cuando Asami la vio a los ojos, estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir su agitado aliento sobre sus labios. Aún le quemaba la mirada de Asami pues era intensa e increíble. Sus ojos parecían revelar una sabiduría profunda pero en esos momentos estos estaban con la falta de la luz de vida que tanto se había acostumbrado a observar, sus ojos mostraban un dolor que dejaría marca en su espíritu.

A pesar de todo esto, ella había caído tan bajo como para arrepentirse a mitad de momento tan pasional, cuando su mente volvio a la mente y su corazón dejó de opinar y gritar que eso era lo que quería, que se sentía excelente. Su mente habia entrado en pánico después de haber llegado a su orgasmo pues los el nombre de Asami había sido arrancado de sus labios cuando esta la había hecho llegar de manera tan deliciosa. Sus piernas temblaban y su respiración era acelerada, los besos que Asami plantaba sobre su ardiente piel tampoco ayudaba pues sentía que ardía.

Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces había entrado en Estado Avatar y había tocado la frente de Asami, la chica no tuvo un segundo para reaccionar pues todo había sido tan sorpresivo que ni siquiera se habia acordado de respirar. Korra borró la memoria de Asami en un segundo, todo lo que habían confesado sería olvidado. Korra no podía amarla pues no entendía sus sentimientos menos lo haria con los de otra persona. Un detalle no dejaba de pasar por la mente de Korra pues ella actuó por puro instinto, no sabía que podía manipular la mente de alguien más pero Raava tenía el control cuando ella entraba en Estado Avatar.

La Avatar sabía que algo no estaba bien pues mucha energía había sido transmitida hacia Asami para tal suceso de manipulación.

Al final no le puso más peso en ese recuerdo pues al recordar como había vestido a Asami mientras ella se encontraba inconsciente hizo que se sentara y apoyara su sudorosa frente sobre sus manos, al pretender que nada habia sucedido la estaba matando. Pretender que no sentía nada por la empresaria era aún peor pues su rechazo habia sido claro pero de la boca hacia afuera. Ella observo el dolor en los ojos de Asami.

Korra solo cerró los ojos mientras se sacudía a punto de llorar.

-Por los espíritus Raava ¿por qué me has permitido equivocarme de tal manera?- Se preguntaba mientras las memorias de lo que había pasado hace unos días estaba fresca, el dolor presente y una vaga idea de lo que es no amar.

Mientras la mente de Korra seguía recapitulando lo sucedido, la memoria de otra chica parecía desvanecerse a más de lo que había pasado hacía ya unos días pero al mismo tiempo algo importante y poderoso se estaba desarrollando dentro de ella.

Asami parecía no ser la única al llegar a un entendimiento sobre lo que habia sucedido pues su memoria parecía recordar cada vez menos su pasado mientras creaba uno propio.

A/N: Pues he decidido continuar esto pues veo qur tiene potencial para desarrollarlo, quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que me inspiraron por seguir. Gracias a todos :3

Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía o algo esta mal escrito pero escribí todo esto en el celular asi que neeh.


	3. Quemame lentamente

**Lo que se quema lentamente**

**A/N: Recuerden que esto tiene ranking M por una razón :)**

La mente es algo impresionante, increíble y única, cada persona tiene su propio razonamiento pero hay mentes espectaculares que pocas personas las llevan al máximo para obtener lo más increíble que alguien haya podido soñar o imaginar que existiría. En este caso, Asami Sato, la Presidenta de Industrias Futuro que a sus diecinueve años de edad habia salvado a su compañia de la bancarrota total, era la joven promesa del mañana. Aunque sus errores al querer enviar armamento a la Tribu del Agua Sur para poder beneficiar a su compañia había ido más allá que su moral era algo que no le agradaba recordar. Todo lo habia hecho para ayudar a la Avatar con su familia y tribu, sin embargo, estos aspectos iban siendo olvidados poco a poco.

Asami tenía la carga de un apellido en su espalda pues cuando su padre decidió ceder ante la ira cometió errores que hizo que su alguna vez prestigioso apellido se convirtiera en algo Tabú para mencionar, esta muchacha cargaría con los errores de su padre por el resto de su vida y sus hijos también tendrían que reconstruir algo que ella estaba segura no lo podría hacer en sus días de vida.

Los sentimientos de esta chica eran algo totalmente fuera de mundo, casi algo totalmente perfecto pero no lo era a la final, ella era amable, comprensiva y su generosidad sobrepasaba límites. Simplemente era como era pero como ella tenia una gran mente a veces sus sentimientos no se encontraban en el lugar correcto pues ella era incapaz de no perdonar. Cuando sus relaciones fallaban ella perdonaba completamente al resto pero se culpaba a sí misma pues creía que pudo haber hecho mucho más. Era duro consigo misma pues la vida nunca ha sido blanda con ella.

Sus ojos eran llenos de ternura, preocupación siempre y desde cualquier ángulo que los vieses, sin embargo, en estos últimos días sus ojos eran de un color sin vida, calculadores y fríos.

Cada mañana despertaba con un sentimiento de vacío cada vez más profundo, lo que creía saber y conocer de su vida y de sus sentimientos cambiaban de un día a otro. Sus recuerdos siempre cambiaban, no entendía que sucedía, hasta que un día finalmente su mente cedió ante poder tan extraño que la hizo olvidar de todo, más no de un recuerdo que tendría en mente por mucho tiempo, su papá estaba en la cárcel por culpa de la Avatar.

Todo amor que ella había proclamado hace mucho a la Avatar que había roto su corazón había sido reemplazado por pura neblina hasta casi hacer parecer como si nunca hubiera existido. Asami comenzó a sollozar una mañana cuando la realidad impacto su ser. Ella estaba totalmente sola y aunque no era una mujer de odiar a alguien algo simplemente explotó dentro de ella cuando la realidad según ella era la chica de tez morena le había robado suficiente, a su novio, su padre, su apellido y su vida.

Sin embargo, además de esto, otra razón mucha más profunda hizo que la empresaria tuviera tanto odio dentro de ella de repente. Algo que no sería descubierto pronto pues ni siquiera la comprensión había de esto.

Asami solo buscaba una forma de hacer sufrir a Korra pues no iba a tomar algo más que le pareciese importante, ella era Asami Sato y haría sufrir a la Avatar.

.

.

.

Korra caminaba de un lado al otro en su habitación en la Isla del Templo del Aire, parecía que últimamente hacia mucho esto, su conciencia la carcomía y no podía dormir en paz cuando las imágenes de su apasionado encuentro con Asami era parte de sus sueños para luego despertar cuando observaba sus ojos sin vida y en shock cuando Korra retiró su memoria de sucesos anteriores para desfallecer en sus brazos. Korra aún no podía olvidarlo, como habían hecho el amor con tanta pasión para que luego esa memoria fuese desgarrada de la de Asami sin permiso y seguramente sin deseo, Korra le habia quitado el privilegio de ese recuerdo a Asami por su propio bien. Al menos le ahorraba las pesadillas y el mal sabor de boca de tener el constante recuerdo de sus manos sobre su delicada pie y el aroma de su cabello y... Korra gruño con frustración ante esto.

En medio de la noche en Ciudad República, Korra finalmente se habia dejado caer de espaldas sobre su cama, mordió su labio inferior al recordar que habia privado a Asami el derecho de recordar e imaginarse las escenas con las que Korra casi no podía sacarselas de la cabeza. Korra pensaba en las cálidas manos de Asami sobre su abdomen, como Korra habia escupido fuego con su boca cuando Asami hacia maravillas en su centro de placer.

La mano de Korra habia empezado a descender por su cuerpo al recordar esa tarde, su mano se deslizo para encontrar su centro ya húmedo, gimió suavemente al imaginar que sus manos callosas y fuertes eran suaves y delicadas como las de Asami. Imaginaba las marcas que Asami realizó en su cuello mientras Korra apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, los cerró ante la debilidad del momento mientras un dedo se precipitó dentro de su centro.

-A-Asami- Gimió Korra al imaginar su blanco cuerpo contra la pared de la pared de ese gimnasio, no era lo más romántico para su primera vez pero Asami lograba hacer todo perfecto, los dedos de Asami se movían con maestría ese día, no los movimientos torpes que hacia Korra al tratar de saciar sus deseos carnales. El cuerpo de Asami y sus labios eran lo que llevaba a Korra al límite siempre, sus dedos estaban mojados y resplandecientes por sus propios jugos que ella desearía fueran de Asami.

Korra empezó a gemir de manera más fuerte mientras su orgasmo se aproximaba de manera rápida y segura, sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de sus dedos así prediciendo su llegada. Estaba tan cerca hasta que tuvo que tomar una almohada y cubrir su rostro con esta mientras Korra gritaba el nombre de Asami contra este objeto, Korra respiraba fuertemente antes de separar sus dedos de su centro, la conciencia volvió a ella después de minutos. Korra solo se quedo observando el techo de manera pérdida.

Asami no podría masturbarse como ella lo había hecho pues eso era caer bajo pero por Agni, los espíritus la atormentaban con semejante recuerdo, ella se quemaba por dentro lentamente cada vez que Asami estuviera en sus pensamientos, era un calor placentero pero hirviente.

Y Korra lo amaba.

**A/N: Quiero agradecer nuevamente por los reviews, 25 reviews por dos capítulos wow, son increibles chicos! Y como ven traté de hacer el capítulo más largo pero para mi lo más importante la calidad entonces yo prefiero rwner un capítulo pequeño de buena calidad que uno grande sin trama pero me esforce chicos! Como siempre, disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica pero estoy en el celular nuevamente :)**


	4. Cenizas

**Cenizas**

La verdad es que Korra no podía resistir nada de esto mucho más, su conciencia la carcomía y se sentía abatida pues no sabía qué hacer, había lastimado a Asami de una manera que era imposible para ella pues era la Avatar y debía hacer todo lo correcto. Eso esperaba ella, sin embargo, cuando en las noches su mente la atacaba con culpabilidad que la hacía despertar de un salto y sudando frío sabía que no podía continuar así, debía visitar a Asami y contarle todo.

Debía pedir su perdón.

La joven Avatar sabía que Asami nunca se lo perdonaría pero ya estaba harta de ser deshonesta por lo que la decisión había sido totalmente tomada aunque el miedo la venciera completamente, era la Avatar más gallina de todos los tiempos.

Korra salió del Templo Aire mientras ideas le pasaban por la mente de cómo se disculparía con su amiga... La amiga con la que había hecho el amor para luego borrarle sus memorias. Korra gruño ante el recuerdo antes de tomar un bote hacia Ciudad República. Korra se sentía perturbada, es como si Raava estuviese tratando de advertirle algo pero Korra lo ignoro y los llamo nervios. A la final ¿Cómo explicaría algo a Asami que supuestamente nunca sucedió? Y para después rematar con un casual: "Ah y por cierto borre tu memoria por miedo de lo que sucediera después… Oh y también te traté como basura cuando me besaste"

La chica de piel oscura escondió su rostro en sus manos mientras simplemente decidió que todo debía ir como se suponía que las cosas debían ir. A la final era Asami, podía estar molesta pero sabía que simplemente lograrían una manera de tenerse confianza de nuevo. Corrección, que Asami confiara en Korra de nuevo. En retrospectiva, Asami la amaba y se lo había demostrado pues era una mujer muy centrada y nunca hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho si no sintiera nada por el Avatar, en este punto Korra simplemente se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sido al revés. Si Asami la hubiera rechazado como ella lo había hecho Korra estuviera simplemente devastada.

El bote al fin llego a orillas de Ciudad República haciendo que Korra baje sin muchas ganas al saber que se enfrentaría a una Asami que no sería reconocible, tal vez ya lo había superado o tal vez se ha estado sintiendo miserable. Preguntándose que había hecho mal para haber sido rechazada de tal manera. Korra rio de manera seca mientras caminaba todo el camino hacia la residencia Sato, estaba siendo demasiado confiada de sí misma y hasta cierto punto del amor de Asami hacia ella.

¿Y si no la quería ver más? ¿Debería Korra ir a verla? ¿Si Asami salía más herida que haría Korra? Ella quería protegerla y no dañarla aún más aunque sabía que era casi imposible, su mente no dejaba de recordárselo, lo cruel e insensible que había logrado ser solo por no afrontar sus miedos. En primer lugar debía entender cuáles eran sus miedos y porque estos habían hecho que ella llegara a una decisión tan repentina y ahora dolorosa.

Después de varios minutos de caminar por la Ciudad, al fin había llegado a la hermosa mansión donde vivía la hermosa chica Sato.

Al ver el lugar recordó cuanto dolor había pasado Asami al descubrir que su padre estaba ayudando a Amon a aterrorizar a la ciudad solo porque no había conseguido lidiar con el dolor de perder a su esposa. Korra recuerda como Asami lo perdió todo, a su madre al inició por causa de un maestro fuego para que años después la única familia que poseía fuera arrancada nuevamente lejos de su vida, su novio que había prometido estar para ella la había abandonado, su apellido fue profanado haciendo que su empresa caiga en picada hacia una bancarrota segura, ella misma la había rechazado. Korra tomo un fuerte respiro, pensando en sus acciones al notar que Asami lo había perdido casi todo gracias a ella.

Ella había descubierto los planes de Hiroshi, ella había hecho que Mako decidiera entre la heredera y ella para luego terminar en una mala relación de todas formas, su empresa fallaba porque ella había desenmascarado a Hiroshi y por último también la había rechazado. Asami lo había perdido todo y sin embargo siempre ha dado tanto, apoyo a Mako cuando necesitaba entrar en el campeonato de Pro-Bending, les había invitado a quedar en su mansión cuando Mako y Bolin ya no podían vivir en el estadio de Pro-Bending y por último, había decidido apoyar a un grupo de personas que apenas conocía sobre su padre a quién electrocuto y lo capturo para que fuera a prisión.

Y ella aun así la había rechazado.

Korra hizo aire control para entrar por la gran muralla de piedra de la residencia mientras esquivaba a los guardias de dicha mansión, corrió por el patio hasta ver el balcón hacia el cuarto de Asami antes de elevarse nuevamente con Aire Control y tocar a la puerta de vidrio recubierta por unas cortinas blancas que evitaban que se pudiera ver hacia el interior. Korra volvió a tocar antes de que estas puertas se abrieran revelando a Asami que abrió los ojos cuando miró a Korra.

Korra la observo para encontrarse con unos ojos fríos y calculadores que estaban con ojeras por la falta de descanso que parecía que la chica estaba sufriendo, estos ojos mataron internamente a Korra pues no son los que ella recordaba y al verlos salir de su trance para observar cómo estos de estos era despedido una furia inmensa.

-¿¡Tú!? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Sato mientras trataba de no abalanzarse y golpearla, esa era la única sensación que ella sentía hacia la morena ahora, no podía ni siquiera pensar claro cuando los ojos azules de Korra se mostraron algo asustados por la actitud de la mujer de pelo negro.

-Pues… Yo solo vine para disculparme por lo que dije en el gimnasio- Dijo Korra mientras miraba sus manos antes de volver a levantar la vista para dar un paso hacia atrás ya que la heredera la había tomado del cuello de su camisa alzándola.

-Escúchame bien Korra, si te vuelvo a ver por aquí te prometo que no resistiré en golpearte, aléjate de mí- Dijo Asami mientras sus ojos no mostraban otra emoción más que odio y rencor. Korra no entendía que pasaba con Asami pues ella nunca se comportaría como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento o al menos eso creía.

-Asami, tranquilízate- Susurro la Avatar mientras sentía como el agarre de Asami era cada vez más fuerte contra la tela de su camisa y los ojos sin vida empezaban a asustarla- Yo solo he venido a disculparme.

-Ninguna disculpa arreglará esto, no me has dañado ya lo suficiente- Dijo soltándola y empujándola hacia afuera- Todo lo que has hecho ha sido lo último, no espero volver a saber de ti Avatar- Dijo cerrando las puertas de vidrio mientras Korra solo respiraba fuertemente.

¿Qué está sucediendo y que pasa con Asami?

**Lamento la demora y lo aburrido del capítulo pero he estado en exámenes y después me fui a la playa para que después me de un bloqueo de escritor. La verdad es que no sé como explicar en la historia lo que tengo en mente pero este capítulo es algo importante pues observamos la culpa que siente Korra y parece que ahora el odio que le tiene Asami.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, son magníficos y créanme que me alegra el alma leerlos **

**Hasta la próxima **


	5. Electricidad

**Electricidad**

Asami estaba completamente indignada por la visita de Korra, ella se había atrevido a visitarla como si nada pasara para que la disculpara, si ella tan solo supiera que no bastaría con eso pues todo el daño que ella le había causado era indescriptible. Era suficiente, cuantas veces seria negada de tantas maneras y de tanta gente que amaba. Su padre tal vez tenía razón, hizo mal el haber escogido al Avatar sobre su familia, su padre siempre estaría con ella.

Ella creía que el lugar donde estaba su moral y convicciones era el correcto pero al enfrentarse a un mundo donde estaba completamente sola era distinto, Mako la había dejado por Korra, Bolin siempre protegería a su hermano, Korra la había rechazado de una manera que hacía que su corazón dejara de palpitar por unos segundos cuando recordaba cómo había Korra lo había sometido en tal sufrimiento. En la única persona que podía confiar era en su padre que se estaba pudriendo en su prisión.

Y todo era culpa de ella.

Asami se dejó caer contra una silla que se encontraba en su cuarto mientras cerraba los ojos, no sabía porque su odio por la Avatar fue tan de repente pero solo sabía que debía hacer algo para que Korra supiera todo lo que la había hecho pasar, no era justo que ella fuese la única que estuviese sola en el mundo. Asami ya no poseía nada, ni sanidad ni felicidad que era algo que antiguamente la impulsaba hacia delante. La chica de ojos verdes se levantó y camino con pasos débiles hacia su cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua, tratando de respirar y esperando que sus sentimientos se marchasen por un segundo.

Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una viva imagen de su madre.

Asami dejó caer el vaso, haciendo que este se rompiese en miles de pedazos mientras la joven chica miraba petrificada como su madre la observaba con una leve sonrisa. Esto no podía ser posible, ella estaba muerta. Asami la vio morir frente a sus ojos años atrás, las pesadillas no la dejaban olvidar como es que ella lloraba sobre el rostro incinerado de su madre pidiendo que despertase mientras sus manitas trataran de sentir la suave piel que alguna vez su madre poseía pero en cambio ella solo sentía piel seca y carcomida por las llamas.

-Asami- Llamo la voz de su madre mientras estiraba su madre hacia la otra chica que la miraba con miedo y exaltación- Asami, soy yo- Dijo con una gentil sonrisa mientras sus frías manos tocaban el rostro de la pobre heredera, sus ojos estaban aguados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos verdes que eran idénticos como los de su madre.

-No es posible- Susurro la joven Sato mientras miraba a su madre y sentía su presencia sobre su rostro- T-Tú estás muerta- Dijo Asami mientras tomaba la imagen de su madre en su mente y memorizaba la voz que no había escuchado hacía ya bastante años.

-Es verdad, estoy muerta- Dijo Yasuko mientras se alejaba de su hija y la miraba con ojos fríos- ¿Sabes por qué morí? Por tu culpa Asami, no pudiste seguir una orden y tuviste que salir de tu habitación- Decía la mujer que cada vez se veía más furiosa con su hija que la miraba con culpa- Tú fuiste la que hiciste que tu padre se volviese loco por vengarme por esos maestros idiotas solo para que tú lo traicionaras y lo acuchillaras por la espalda cuando el dio todos los años de su vida enseñándote todo lo que él sabía, amándote con locura, siempre teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro aunque estuviese cansado- Gruño Yasuko mientras nuevamente se acercaba a su hija que esta vez no pudo controlar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras todo esto llegaba hacia su mente, haciéndola sentir cada vez peor.

-Ahora tú padre está en prisión porque decidiste enamorarte de la Avatar y mira cómo te lo está pagando, desechándote como si fueras basura. Ahora no tienes nada y a nadie pues tus decisiones no fueron las correctas- Decía sin compasión la otra mujer mientras Asami sentía como sus palabras eran como puñetazos que eran cobrados por esta imagen casi viva de su madre.

-P…pero yo traté que nada de esto terminase así, yo solo quería…- Decía Asami mientras veía como la persona que más amaba prácticamente le decía que todo lo que hizo fue una decepción para ella y para todos- Yo haré lo que deba hacer para emendar mis errores pero discúlpame por favor- Grito Asami a la imagen de su madre que la miraba con decepción antes de acercarse a su hija y besar su frente.

-Haz lo que debas hacer pequeña Asami y recuerda que solo hay una forma de hacerlo y es completando tu familia nuevamente y realizar los deseos de tu padre- Dijo Yasuko mientras señalaba al mueble donde Asami sabía que ella mantenía su guante igualitario, la imagen de su madre empezaba a desaparecer haciendo que el corazón se salte un latido, no quería dejar ir a su madre nuevamente.

-No, mamá- Dijo estirando su mano para encontrarse con aire seco que recorría por la habitación y ver todo tratando de encontrar a su madre para no encontrarla, su vista se posó sobre el mueble donde tenía el guante y otras cosas de igualitarios que no quería dejar en otra parte pues tenía miedo de que cayesen en malas manos. Asami se acercó al mueble y abrió un compartimiento sacando su guante antes de observar una banda que tenía el signo de los igualitarios en él, Asami lo tomó y se lo puso en el brazo mientras suspiraba.

En este momento estaba apoyando un movimiento que había jurado detener pero ahora sabía lo que estaba bien.

Tomo una máscara de los uniformes que solían ser parte de este movimiento y se lo puso por unos minutos antes de sacárselo y dejarlo a un lado, camino hacia el antiguo estudio de su padre donde se hallaban planos sobre toda estructura que Ciudad República poseía y entre ellas la cárcel de máxima seguridad.

X

Asami se memorizó los planos en poco tiempo, así había logrado ingresar sin ser percibida dentro de la gran edificación de hierro, después de noquear a algunos guardias que cuidaban la sala de mando. Asami busco en donde se encontraba su padre, hallándolo en la celda número 417 de la tercera planta. Sato tomo a los guardias y los amarro contra la mesa que estaba pegada contra el suelo antes de moverse con sigilo por los oscuros pasillos de esa prisión, miraba de un lado a otro en busca de guardias que cuando la veían tiempo no tenían tiempo ni de respirar antes de que un guante electrificado los hicieran quedar inconscientes y solo pudiesen reconocer una máscara de igualitario.

Asami continuó con sigilo antes de llegar a la celda que se abría manualmente con una palanca que estaba fuera de esta en caso de emergencias, la joven chica solo pudo reconocer un bulto sobre una sucia cama que tenía un fino colchón junto con unos harapos que osaban llamar manta. Un hombre se dio la vuelta esperando ver a un guardia pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con la máscara de un igualitario. Hiroshi ya no parecía ser el mismo, su pelo mostraba más canas que lo normal y su delgado rostro hizo que Asami casi caiga de rodillas al verlo en ese estado.

-¿Papá?- Pregunto Asami mientras se acercaba a su padre y retiraba su máscara para dejar ver sus increíbles ojos verdes mientras su padre solo la observaba con pura confusión antes de que recapacitara y se pusiese en pie.

-¿Qué haces aquí Asami?- Dijo su padre mientras la tomaba de los hombros e hiciese que lo mirase mientras Asami veía de un lado hacia el otro con nerviosismo.

-He venido a sacarte de este lugar, me he dado cuenta de todo, mamá me lo ha dicho- Dijo Asami mientras su padre lo miraba confundido antes de ver los ojos de su hija que parecían que estar en una lucha de por vida contra algo… o mejor dicho contra sí misma. Sobre todo lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella mencionó a su madre, que ella le había dicho algo.

-Asami ¿qué te ha sucedido?- Preguntó Hiroshi viéndola mientras ella lo miraba con una mirada fría.

-Nada, solo me he dado cuenta de todo pero vámonos no tenemos tiempo, nos quedan unos minutos antes que los guardias encuentren a los otros desmayados y hagan sonar la alarma- Susurro la chica a su padre mientras esta caminaba ya fuera de la celda pero para su sorpresa Hiroshi no la siguió.

-Yo me quedo Asami- Dijo su padre mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía a su hija verlo en shock- Este lugar me ha hecho comprender que realmente he hecho cosas que no debía nunca hacerlas, ahora sé que el miedo y la ira me ha cegado- Dijo abriendo sus ojos dejando ver sus profundos ojos cafés que reflejaban mucha sabiduría además de las arrugas que ya comenzaban a aparecer en su rostro- Y es algo que veo que te está pasando a ti misma Asami, estás dejando que la ira te ciegue y vas a terminar como yo, no permitas eso hija.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! Te han lavado el cerebro- Casi grito Asami mientras su padre negaba con la cabeza.

-Cuando tienes tanto tiempo como yo para pensar las cosas en este lugar realmente todo me hace entender que yo pertenezco a este lugar ahora y nada lo cambiará- Dijo sentándose sobre su cama de piernas cruzadas mientras su hija lo miraba con dolor en los ojos. En ese momento las alarmas empezaron a sonar haciendo que toda la prisión se pusiera en alerta.

-Papá…- Rogo una vez más la chica antes que se escucharán pasos en el corredor y sombras se formaran contra las paredes por las luces de los pasillos.

-¡VETE!- Gritó su padre a lo que Asami lo observó por última vez mientras se colocaba la máscara y corriese fuera de la celda hacia una de las salidas de emergencia de la prisión, escuchaba pasos tras ella y voces gritando diciendo que la siguieran.

Asami esquivaba los ataques de fuego, agua y tierra que eran lanzados hacia ella con gran destreza mientras los guardias se cansaban de seguirla y usar el poder de sus elementos solo para ser esquivados por el ágil igualitario.

Asami podía ver la salida de emergencia a pocos pasos, abrió la puerta y la atranco con un trozo de metal antes de dejarse caer unos dos metros hacia una estrecha callejuela. Podía ver como carros de policías llegaban a la escena por lo que ella corría con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitía antes de colapsar contra un cuerpo blando pero al mismo tiempo musculoso que se puso en su camino. Asami giró para electrocutar a este individuo para ser bloqueada por un brazo.

Asami esquivo al cuerpo y continuó corriendo hacia un parque cercano de la zona mientras escuchaba los pasos de la otra persona.

De repente un trozo de tierra se elevó haciendo que Asami cayese contra el suelo y en un segundo tenía otro cuerpo encima de ella mientras Asami trataba de zafarse.

-¿No crees que llegas algo tarde a la fiesta igualitario?- Pregunto el cuerpo que hacia peso sobre ella antes de que Asami se sorprendiera al escuchar la voz del Avatar- Mejor veamos quién se esconde detrás de esto- Dijo Korra mientras retiraba la máscara y sus ojos se abrían de par en par, azules ojos se perdían en sorprendidos verdes.

-¿A-Asami?- Susurro Korra antes de que su mundo se volviese negro después de un dolor en su costilla.

Asami había aprovechado la sorpresa de Korra para electrocutarla y hacerla que se retire de encima de ella mientras la observaba. No pensaba dejarla aquí en libertad cuando ella podía decir a todos que Asami estaba detrás de todo esto.

Así que la tomo de sus brazos y empezó a arrastrarla hacia su Satomovil hasta pensar que hacer con la Avatar.

**A/N: Pues espero que les haya gustado el giro en la historia y vean como la mente de Asami le juega trucos ¿Por qué son tan drásticos estos juegos? Pues se explicara esto más tarde y espero que les guste como hice más largo el capítulo y no me demoré tanto.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos por sus reviews, hasta la próxima :D**


	6. Visita del pasado

**Visita del pasado**

**Este capítulo participa en la "Semana Korrasami" del foro "El Cometa de Sozin"**

La Avatar había empezado a tomar consciencia de sus alrededores mientras sus ojos color zafiro se abrían de par en par al recordar todo lo sucedido, no podía ser verdad, Asami en realidad la había lastimado. Korra miro alrededor para darse cuenta que sus manos aprisionadas tras du espalda, su boca tapada con una cosa metálica y sus pies estaban a centímetros del suelo mientras de su torso estaba una ancha cadena que la sostenía en el aire.

Escucho pasos a la distancia y la morena solo podía respirar fuertemente mientras el eco de las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más y más cercanas. La Avatar no sabia que hacer. Si gritar a la chica, pedirle perdón, llorar o simplemente entrar en estado Avatar y salir de ese condenado lugar, pero primero, requería respuestas. Asami no era así, esa no era su Asami.

La Asami que había dejado ir por su tremenda cobardía al no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo, nada excusaba esto... O bueno, tal vez un corazón despedazado.

Korra trató de moverse antes de dejar salir un sonido de dolor al darse cuenta de la quemadura en su costilla por el guante de Asami Sato. Korra suspira mientras Asami se planta frente a ella y la observa de pies a cabeza, el karma era una perra es lo que pensó Korra mientras los verdes ojos de la otra chica la recorría.

-A-Asami- Susurro la chica con piel de chocolate mientras trataba de encontrar un razonamiento detrás de todo esto en los ojos de la ingeniero, pero no encontró más que más conflicto para sí misma y desconcierto al darse cuenta que esos ojos no eran lo que alguna vez la observaron con tanto deseo y amor. Korra no podía quejarse pues ella habia cometido acto tan blasfemo como corromper las memorias de Asami todo por su propia inseguridad.

-Callate Korra... Solo haz silencio- Dijo la ingeniero mientras la observaba con ojos duros como el mármol y fríos como el invierno. La Avatar solo suspiro mientras se daba cuenta que de alguna manera su plan había fallado en algo haciendo que Asami recordase todo lo sucedido en ese fatídico día, estaba dispuesta a llorar por su perdón si no hubiera sido por lo que la chica de cabello negro le dijo que la hizo quedar sin habla.

-Me has mentido todo este tiempo, me he dado cuenta que mi padre tenía la razón, los maestros no hacen nada más que traer problemas al mundo y manipularlo a su merced tal y como lo hacen con los elementos- Dice Asami mientras Korra la seguía con la mirada tratando de hacer conexión de sus neuronas para entender que tenía que ver esto con lo que sucedió- Así que la mejor manera de quitarles la esperanza es aseninando a ese ser que los promueve... El Avatar- Dice Asami mientras Korra abre los ojos a más no poder.

-¡Asami! ¿De qué estás hablando? Suenas como tu padre, aquel que derrocaste para ayudarnos- Dice Korra desesperada mientras Asami la observaba con esos ojos fríos que Korra había comenzado a detestar.

-Eso fue el más grande error de mi vida pero como si una luz divina me tocará, me di cuenta de lo que debía hacer y eso es asesinarte, no voy a esperar que ese inútil de Amon ponga sus manos sobre ti antes que yo- Susurra Asami mientras tocaba la piel de Korra que la veía con miedo.

-Lástima- Chasquea con la lengua Asami mientras la observaba- Eres muy bonita para desperdiciarte de esta manera- La mano de Asami se mantuvo en su mejilla mientras sus ojos brillaron por un breve segundo antes de dejar caer su mano de repente y alejarse de Korra- Te dejaré respirar por hoy y pensar todo más tarde te espera lo mejor- Dice Asami antes de retirarse.

El corazón de Korra latía a mil por hora mientras observaba la puerta por donde desapareció Asami, la Avatar sentía como algo dentro de ella le indicaba que necesitaba comunicarse con ella, la única forma que lo veía posible era la meditación, por lo que Korra cerro sus ojos y respiro mientras intentaba concentrarse. Aunque debía admitir que concentrarse de esa manera no era nada fácil, debía despejar su mente tal y como Tenzin le había enseñado y comunicarse con sus vidas pasadas, necesitaba saber que sucedía.

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces, concentrandose en su respiración mientras el mundo a su alrededor se volvía borroso y la Avatar ya no sentía estar ahi, solo sentía la conexión con sus vidas pasadas, pura paz. Korra jamás había hecho eso, relajarse de tal forma y ¡nunca había logrado meditar ni encontrarse con sus vidas pasadas!

Pero a ocasiones extremas se necesitan medidas extremas.

-Korra- La morena escuchó su nombre ser llamado mientras habría sus ojos, ahí parado con una sonrisa estaba el antiguo Avatar que a los doce años de edad había logrado detener una guerra de cien años.

-Aang- Susurro la chica de ojos azules, no lo podía creer, realmente había establecido una conexión con sus vidas pasadas y eso la lleno dd orgullo.

-Veo que estás en un aprieto- Dice Aang mientras la observa- Aún recuerdo cuando Zuko me mantuvo así cuando tenía esa cola alta rara, no fue uno de sus mejores aspectos- Comento Aang mientras Korra solo lo observaba incrédula.

-Eso es genial pero podrías por favor ¡sacarme de aquí!- Chilló la Avatar mientras lo veía y forcejeaba con las cadenas.

-Quisiera pero no puedo pues solo soy un mero espíritu que ha llegado con tu llamado, lo que puedo hacer es darte consejo sobre tus habilidades de Avatar- Le dice Aang ahora con semblante serio mientras se acercaba a Korra- Vivo en ti, sé lo que piensas. Haz usado el Estado Avatar inconscientemente y sin ninguna jurisdicción- Sentenció Aang al verla.

-Y-yo solo quería que ella olvidara todo, fue un error- Susurro Korra mientras observaba a la antigua leyenda mientras solo el chirrido de sus cadenas eran escuchadas por el tambaleo del cuerpo de Korra.

-Y eso es a lo que me refiero,¿no sabes las consecuencias que hubieron? La mente humana es lo más complejo e impreciso que hay y sin embargo te has arriesgado a jugar con esta- Le dice Aang no molesto pero si algo decepcionado.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sucede con Asami?- Pregunta la actual Avatar de manera preocupada mientras observaba a Aang.

-Has intensificado su mayor miedo y de alguna manera retorcida ella ha convertido ese miedo en un objetivo- Declara Aang a lo que la morena abre sus ojos de par en par.

-Y-yo creí que perderme era su mayor miedo- Susurra Korra mientras Aang solo cambiaba de forma a la de Kyoshi que parecía que quería asesinarla ese instante.

-¡No te creas tanto! ¿Cómo va a tener miedo de perder algo que ya había perdido?- Le dice Kyoshi con voz severa mientras daba pasos alrededor de Korra.

-¿Cuál era su mayor miedo?- Pregunta Korra mientras la figura cambia nuevamente a Roku quién la mira con sabiduría.

-Convertirse en su padre- El Avatar de la Nación del Fuego cambia hacia la de Kuruk, su antigua reencarnación de la Tribu Agua.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?- Pregunta Korra con esperanza en sus ojos azules.

-Limitarte a perderla- Dice con voz áspera como si él hubiera vivido por lo mismo, si Korra hubiera prestado más atención a sus clases ella sabría que así fue, ese Avatar también perdió de esa manera.

-¡¿Qué?! No puedo hacerlo... No quiero perderla- Susurra.

Kuruk la observa mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Es un decreto, todo esta predestinado a perderse o acabarse, ni el ser más poderoso puede contra eso- Susurra el hombre con dolor en los ojos.

-Pero siempre hay esperanza ¿cierto?- Dice Korra fuertemente tratando de convencerlos o mejor dicho convercerse.

-Eso creía yo y perdí a mi amada en las manos de Koh- Dice antes de desaparecer para dar paso a un hombre con barba y pelo largo negro, se delataba como maestro fuego por sus ojos dorados.

-Pero, puedes solucionar todo haciendo que que todo sea como tuvo que haber sido- Sentencio el hombre misterioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Korra a lo que el otro hombre sonrió levemente.

-Debes restaurar sus memorias y rogar que te perdone y no haya creado algo más grande en su estado de odio- Le recomienda el hombre mientras empezaba a desvanecerse.

-¡Espera! ¿Quién eres?- Pregunta Korra.

-Soy Wan, el primer Avatar- Sonríe antes de dejar nada más que un cuarto silencioso al cuál mirar, pero de repente un fuerte golpe en la nuca hizo sobresaltar a Korra.

-¡Eso es por cometer estupideces!- Le dice Kyoshi mientras Korra tenía el impulso de acariciar el área golpeada.

-¡Ouch! Pensé que no podían tocarme- Grita mientras la veía.

-Pffft, obvio que podemos, eramos los Avatares después de todo solo que aquí señor flecha no quiere ayudarte porque quiere que salgas de esta sola, hazlo y ve por la chica.

-No serviría de nada, me odia- Susurra mientras baja la cabeza.

-¡Por Raava! ¡Ya no hacen los Avatares como antes! Ella no te odia, tiene la idea de odiarte además trata demasiado no mostrar cuanto le duele hacer todo esto porque aún te ama- Le susurra Kyoshi mientras coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Korra- ¡Pero haz las cosas bien esta vez!- Le grita antes de desaparecer.

Korra solo se quedo ahí mientras suspiraba y pensaba como amaba a la otra chica, aunque estuviese cometiendo tales locuras, siempre la amaría.

**A/N: Disculpen la tardanza, estoy sin computadora y con bloqueo de escritora. Todo esto tuve que escribirlo en el celular por lo que perdón si hay faltas ortográficas o cualquier otra cosa. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y que sigan llegando jajajja**

**Hasta la próxima :D**


	7. Recuerdame

**Recuérdame**

Después de horas, Korra había logrado quemar las cadenas con su fuego control pero se mantuvo en su sitio para sorprender a la pelinegra y así sacarle información sobre sus planes con ella, debía escuchar por medio de la joven ingeniera que ella no quería nada con ella pero que eso solo era gracias al odio que la Avatar había difundido en su mente. Se escuchó como la puerta se abrió, Asami bajaba lentamente hasta encontrarse frente a Korra con su guante eléctrico.

-A-Asami- Dijo Korra con temor mientras encontraba la mirada vacía de la pelinegra.

-Es hora de hacer lo que debí hacer hace tiempo- Susurra Asami prendiendo su guante, las chispas de la electricidad danzaban en este mientras la heredera se disponía a electrocutar a Korra hasta la muerte.

-Asami, esta no eres tú, por favor- Trata de hacerla reaccionar una vez más la Avatar, lista para liberarse y atacar a Asami si era necesario.

-No soy yo, tienes razón- Ríe la mujer de pelo negro antes de mirar las facciones de la Avatar- Soy alguien mejor, menos inmadura que no se deja llevar por los sentimientos que pronto serían destrozados- Susurro entre dientes y con dureza la chica mientras observaba a la Avatar.

-No dejes que el odio te consuma como lo hizo con tu padre- Le susurra Korra antes de que Asami se acercará peligrosamente hacia Korra, quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

-¡No trates de hacerme cambiar de parecer!- Le gruñe antes de alzar su guante para acabar con la vida de Korra. En ese momento la chica de la Tribu del Sur entró en acción, tomando a la otra chica de la cintura y abalanzándose sobre esta.

-¿Cómo te liberaste?- Pregunta Asami mientras peleaba contra el cuerpo de Korra.

-Un mago no revela sus secretos- Susurra antes de sentir una patada en su estómago que la envió contra la pared. En un ágil movimiento Asami se encontraba sobre Korra con el guante a centímetros de su rostro antes de que la mano de Korra desviará el impacto.

Korra toma el guante de Asami y se lo retira para luego lanzarlo y destruirlo creando un hoyo en el suelo y luego volverlo a cerrar para no volverlo a ver.

Un golpe que le da de lleno en el rostro le hace perder el equilibrio antes de sentir que se quedaba sin aire, las manos de Asami se encontraban alrededor de su cuello mientras la mujer de ojos verdes la miraba con mucho odio. Korra tomaba a Asami de las muñecas para que le soltara pero era en vano, Asami no la dejaría ir y Korra no se atrevía a lastimarla.

Así que hizo lo único que faltaba por hacer.

-¡Lo siento mucho Asami! Siento haber hecho lo que hice, haber eliminado tus memorias y suplantarlas por otras para después rechazarte- Susurra sin aliento mientras trataba de no llorar, sus ojos ya rojos por la falta de oxígeno en su organismo.

-Siento haber sido tan idiota y no haber aceptado mis sentimientos, siento haber abusado de mi poder- Gruñe mientras las manos de Asami no aflojaban- Por sobre todo siento haberte convertido en esto pero yo te amo y tenía miedo, ahora estamos muy tarde para que pueda hacer algo- Suspira mientras trataba de exhalar una bocanada de aire- Lo siento por todo- Dice con la visión nublada tanto por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos como la falta de oxígeno que le hacía empezar a perder la conciencia, miro esos ojos verdes que alguna vez la miraban llena de amor para luego con lo último de su energía hiciera a Asami a un lado con una ráfaga de aire.

Empezó a toser y a respirar una vez que Asami se quitara de encima de ella, Korra miro hacia un lado para atajar con mucho esfuerzo la pierna de Asami y hacerla caer. Los roles se habían invertido.

-Ahora, haré lo correcto- Susurro Korra antes de tocar la frente y pecho de Asami entrando en Estado Avatar, retirando todas las ideas confusas y dejando la realidad ahí. Una vez acabado el proceso, Asami se desplomó inconsciente y Korra pudo respirar tranquila, la observó antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla hacia el piso de arriba para encontrarse en una vieja fábrica de Industrias Futuro. Cubrió a Asami del frío con el calor de su cuerpo mientras miraba hacia fuera para observar una lluvia torrencial. No podía salir con Asami así en ese clima.

Se sentó e hizo que Asami se apoyara contra su cuerpo mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y solo miraba hacia arriba, rogando a los espíritus que todo estuviera bien. En un impulso, Korra besó la mejilla de Asami antes de empezar a acariciar su brazo y mirar al horizonte, esperando que cuando esos ojos verdes se abriesen estos se encuentren llenos del amor que siempre han tenido.

X

Asami se despertó con un increíble dolor de cabeza, se sentía desorientada y no lograba encontrar sus sentidos. Miró alrededor y se sentía abrigada, giro su cabeza para encontrar de donde provenía la fuente de calor y se sorprendió dando un pequeño salto al encontrarse centímetros del rostro de Korra.

-Asami- Le susurro mientras se encontraba con esos ojos que ahora poseían la misma vida que antes, estos reflejaban una mirada de confusión y sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo de una ternura infinita.

-K-Korra ¿qué hacemos aquí?- Le susurra mientras se hacía un poco para atrás para poder darle un poco de espacio vital, Korra no podía contener su alivio y alegría.

-Estamos aquí pues voy a hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho- Susurra la Avatar antes de tomar a Asami del rostro y besarla.

Asami se sorprendió por esto pero no podía negarlo, se sentía demasiado bien. Asami cerró los ojos y la empezó a besar mientras las manos de Korra jugaban con sus mejillas, sus labios juntándose lentamente en un vaivén de piel contra piel, sus cuerpos increíblemente juntos. Se necesitaban tanto, se necesitaban en la vida de la otra.

Korra se separó lentamente y acaricio los labios de Asami con su pulgar mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se dio cuenta lo que casi pierde por su egoísmo e inseguridad y de esto había aprendido una gran lección.

No importaba cuanto miedo uno tuviera, obtener lo que deseas es a base de enfrentar a tus temores y si no eres capaz de siquiera intentarlo, no debes ni siquiera quererlo.

-Korra ¿estás bien?- Susurro Asami con el rostro sonrojado mientras Korra sonreía suavemente.

-Sí, es solo que te amo mucho Asami Sato y nunca te lo he podido decir, tenía miedo pero ya no más- Le susurra mientras besaba las pálidas manos de la ingeniero- Ahora solo quiero que tú me digas que me perdonarás por lo que te hice en el gimnasio y que me recordarás siempre por como soy - La mira llena de temor mientras sus labios temblaban.

-Te perdonó y te recuerdo- Le susurra la chica antes de volver a besar a Korra de manera más pasional, sus dientes tomando sensible piel entre ellos y estirándolos un poco, lenguas luchando por el control- Sin embargo, aún quiero saber que hacemos aquí- Susurra Asami cerca de los labios de Korra.

Korra ríe suavemente.

-Solo cállate y besam- Dice Korra antes de abalanzarse sobre Asami.

Esa noche ninguna de las dos lloró, simplemente tenían en mente el amor mutuo que ellas tenían y que esperan que todos los días de sus vidas sean de esta manera.

**FIN**

**A/N: Gracias chicos por leer, perdón por la demora pero el colegio me ha tenido loca y pues como dije antes, esta historia iba a ser un ONE-SHOT por lo que no tenía dirección alguna sobre que quería hacer con esto. Más o menos, lo que quiero reflejar es como todo esto afectó a Asami y a Korra por el error de la menor de querer cambiar lo que es. **

**Esto tómenla como un ejemplo, una anécdota o que se yo, nunca dejen de ser quiénes son o sentir como sienten solo por miedo. A la final la felicidad es suya y de nadie más. **

**Sin nada más que decir, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima, **

**Korralicious :)**


End file.
